


Work Out Sessions

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, gym and thing, naked!Gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya, Gendry and working out. Or not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Out Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Have a thing. Sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Arya had zero difficulties in spotting Gendry in the gym. It was what she calls ‘the dead hour’ when basically almost nobody was around. She knew that’s why Gendry liked, this time, to come to the gym, he liked doing his cardio in peace, without a bunch of people getting on his nerves for different reasons. Arya always thought these times were very convenient for other things too. She scanned the room fastly. Beside Gendry there was some girl on a treadmill on the other side of the gym, earphones in her ears. She was on the walk option which meant she will be pretty busy for at least another half an hour.

‘Perfect’ Arya thought wickedly as she mad her way towards the weight lifting bench.

“How is it going?” she questioned dropping her bag on the floor.

“Thirty and counting.” Gendry said while casually lifting the huge weight.

Arya was always impressed by his strength, but she wasn’t about to let those delicious biceps distract her from her plans. So she just moved closer to the workbench and just casually sat in Gendry’s lap. He stopped the lifting midair.

“What are you doing?” his voice was more breathy and it wasn’ because of the exercise.

“Oh, putting a little bit more weight on your abdomen, you know, making the challenge harder.”

“You aren’t sitting on my abdomen.” Gendry remarked, continuing the weight lifting.

Hearing this, Arya rocked her hips few times, then moved herself a little bit more up, till she was spotted on hs abdomen. 

“How about now?” she questioned, running her hands up and down his sweaty chest.

At that point, Gendry just put the weight back into its place.

“Do you have no shame? Seven hells Arya, we are in a public place.” Gendry said rising from his laid position to look Arya in the eye.

“Aw, don’t be such a shy maid now.” she said stroking Gendry’s cheek.”Nobody would catch us.” she whispered conspiratorily.

“We are not having sex on a weight lifting bench Arya.” Gendry whisper-shouted back.

Arya pouted, but Gendry didn’t flinch. He won’t indulge her this one. 

“Showers then?”Arya suggested her grin reappearing.”Come on, I know you want to.”

Gendry sighed and Arya knew she won. He did, however, start to grin while Arya was dragging him to the showers. One day he may decide to resist her properly, but today wasn’t that day.

\----------------------

“Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three…”Arya counted as she was laid on the floor, arms under her head and Gendry doing push ups above her. It was a common agreement they had. Arya thought it was a good way to motivate Gendry to not crash down cause she’d squeeze her.

“Fifty.”Arya counted and when Gendry lowered himself she gave him a peck on the lips. 

Gendry rose an eyebrow.

“Whats was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” he said giving her a half smile.

“To motivate you more. Now back to work.” Arya ordered slapping his chest.

“As m’lady commands.” he said and started his push ups from where he left, kissing Arya’s frown when he lowered for the second time.

Every five push up, Gendry got a peck on the lips and it seemed it got him pretty motivated. By the time he reached the one hundredth, he got his peck from Arya and then crashed down breathing heavily in Arya’s ear. She smiled and wrapped her hands and legs around him and sighed into his neck waiting for him to get enough rest so she can work him out a little more in her own style.

\-------------------

One thing that Arya loved when Gendry was working out at home instead of the gym: the comfort. Everything was just way more casually. And Gendry was naked. Arya grinned silly as Gendry was doing his push ups with her on his back. He had zero problems lifting himself up with the supplementary weight and Arya had no problem to stay on his back. Gendry’s lovely, muscled thick ass kept her from sliding off his back. Arya truly adored Gendry’s ass like it was just so...perfect. Like those marble sculptures in the history museums had nothing on Gendry. The main reason while Arya was casually grabbing, slapping and pinching his ass as he works out.

“Can you stop that for a little?” Gendry questioned, not stopping from his push-ups.”It’s quite distracting.”

“Hm…”Arya pretended to analyse for a second. ”No.”

“It’s my ass, you know? You don’t possess it.” he remarked jokingly, making Arya huff.

“Your ass is mine to grab and slap and pinch.” she said slapping his left buttcheek to make her point.

“I noticed.” Gendry said rolling his eyes, but Arya wasn’t done yet.

“Do you know what’s also mine?”

“Surprise me.” Gendry said, but he had a very good idea about what Arya was referring to.

Arya leaned a little and grabbed his cock.

“This is also mine. And why did you stop from your push-ups?” Arya questioned with a frown.

“Your hand wrapped around my dick may have something to do with it.”

“Tz” Arya said getting off his back and rolling him onto his back. “You’ll have to do another exercise as punishment. Enough with all that arm work. Time for some pelvic work.” she said and started stroking his cock.

“My kind of exercise.” Gendry said smiling.


End file.
